Evil Angel
by VTPM
Summary: He was different from everyone, literally. He didn't belong in any of the three worlds. His friends abandoned him when they found out what he was. He spent centuries alone, not belonging, unwanted. Will he ever find a place that will keep him safe?


Vector was frozen in place, terror causing a haze to fog all sense in his mind. All he could do was watch the enemy getting closer and closer, ready to deliver the killing blow.

A sudden energy sphere knocked the enemy off their feet.

"RUN!" He heard his father scream at him. Vector saw his father was completely surrounded and desperately wanted to help him, but knew he couldn't.

His father yelled at him to leave again, and Vector listened this time, ducking as debris flew over his head and crashed against the wall.

Sprinting as fast as he could, he ran down the twisting halls, until he suddenly collided with someone and they both fell in a heap on the floor.

Instant panic gripped Vector's chest and he kicked out at the person that he'd ran into and rolled away. He caught sight of familiar grey eyes and recognized who it was.

"Dumon?" Vector asked shakily.

The other Barian nodded. "I was just going to see if you and-"

"He told me to run. I don't think he wants you going there either." Vector cut him off. It was true. He didn't think his father wanted to risk any of the younger Barians to lose their lives. After all, Vector knew his father was strong. He could take care of himself.

Dumon nodded and turned back the way he'd come, away from the room Vector'd just come from. "We should find cover until the battle ends." He said and started off at a  
sprint with Vector on his heels.

They ran until they came to a split in the corridors, not sure which way to go. Vector heard something behind him and turned to see one of the enemies coming toward them.  
Luckily, they hadn't noticed them yet.

"We need to run _now_." Vector whispered, panic rising again.

Dumon nodded and chose the left hall, moving as silently as possible. After they followed that hall to an end, the two of them found themselves in the main lobby. They quickly crossed the large room and went down another twisting hall before finally turning into a storage room. They buried themselves under all of the random objects in the room and waited for the battle to cease.

The battle lasted for hours, and after a while, Vector and Dumon slipped into a light sleep, tired from running and waiting.

They woke to the sound of a voice calling their names and in Vector's sleep-fogged mind, he had trouble figuring out who it was. Eventually he recognized it as his father.

Vector uncovered himself from the junk and helped un-bury Dumon. They slowly opened the door to make sure there was no danger, then slipped out. Vector took the lead and when he finally spotted, he ran up and hugged him, relieved he was okay.

He was about to ask what happened after he'd left, but realized three other Barians were in the room and were glaring at him, their eyes full of hostility.

Confusion fell over him. _Did I interrupt them? Why are they mad at me?_ He wondered.

Before he could ask, his father looked down at him and said. "Go wait in your room. I'll there in a moment."

Still confused, Vector nodded and went to his room and waited.

When his father came in the room, quite the amount of time had passed and he had a solemn look on his face.

He sat down on the bed next to Vector. He obviously wanted to say something, but hesitated.

"Vector, there's something I need to talk to you about." He said when he finally started talking.

Vector shifted uncomfortably, knowing something was wrong, but nodded for him to continue.

"That fight today...It was happened for a reason." He started.

"What reason?" Vector asked.

"You." His father said sadly, his face dead serious.

"Me?" Vector choked out. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything."

"Then why did they attack?!" He asked again. None of this was making sense.

"They didn't attack because of what you did, they attacked of what you are." His father answered.

"B-But, I'm not the only Barian! So why was it me?"

His father didn't answer.

Vector shook a little. "You don't mean that...I'm not Barian, do you?"

"Not entirely."

"What do you mean?"

"You're half Barian."

"Only half? What else am I? Why didn't you tell me before?" Vector waited for his father to answer.

"I didn't tell you so you wouldn't be hurt."

"What else am I?" Vector said. His voice still shook, but he'd been able to make it sound a bit more forceful.

"That's not important now. What is important is the other Barians aren't happy that you were the cause of this and don't want another attack to happen. They...told me to get rid of you."

Vector stiffened. "You won't, will you?" His voice came out in a high-pitched squeak.

"You can't stay here."

"But-!" He tried to protest but was cut off by his father again.

"If you do, the others will kill you. You have to leave. It's the only way you can live."

Vector started trembling and hugged his father, burying his face in his shoulder. "But I don't want to leave!"

"You don't have a choice. You have to leave. Unless you want to be killed." He growled harshly, then said softer, "Besides, I'm sure as soon as this war is over, you can come back."

Vector nodded. "Okay...But, where will I go?"

"I'll send you to the human world. You should be safe there."

A portal opened up then and Vector staggered toward it, still shocked at everything that had happened and how fast it had gone by. It seemed like his entire life had changed in a single day, which, technically, it had.

"Good bye father." He said quietly as the portal closed around him. Tears slide down his cheeks, but he tried to ignore them.  
 _  
I just have to wait for the war to end. Then everything can go back to normal.._. He told himself, keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead and not daring to look back.


End file.
